theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horde
The Horde, also called the Fellowship, is an insurrection involving several species located on Heraklon moon in the Araboth existence. They all have rebelled against the civilized, secluded races of Heraklon that exclude and shun them for their cultures. They one of the major factions on Heraklon, including the Alliance and the Gorian Empire. The name "Horde" is translated from "uuruk", an old Heraklonian word that was used by the members of the Alliance to mock the barbarian tribes that banded together. With the coming of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, she decided to adopt the once insulting name as the official name of the alliance of warlike tribes. All the races contained within the Horde have allied together to fight against the civilized races of Heraklon that see them as "barbaric" or "unfit for civilization". However, not every Alliance member sees the Horde as wrong. Occasionally, Allies will see the corruption of their governments and defect to the rebel empire. The most notable and notorious of them all being Li Kang. The Horde was brought to its height by Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, who currently acts as its queen. However, she was eventually cast down from power by her own first lieutenant, Urgaron Wartotem. He then unwittingly sold out the entire Horde, as well as the planet, to the Burning Legion. Currently, they now serve the demons in taking over the planet. History Races and Culture There are several races that make up the Horde Empire, all of which are united under the common motive; rise against and crush the forces of higher society to ensure the survival of their races. Among these races are: The Goblins - '(see full article) short, green humanoids with pointy ears and noses. They have a high intelligence, and an above-average grasp of technology, providing the Horde with the significant advantage of technology superior to the Alliance's. Crafty and shrewd, they run most of the building and engineering projects of the empire. They are led by Trade-Prince Gallywix. '''The Quilboars '- boar-like humanoids that have limited intelligence and great physical strength. They are very hardy, able to withstand nearly any environment, and able to take large amounts of damage. They are populous, fearless warriors, and fierce enemies. The quilboars are led by Overlord Squealer. '''The Gnolls - a race of hyena humanoids that have a highly tribal and warlike culture. Gnolls enjoy slaying anything, whether it be Alliance soldiers or each other. Unless united, they often are divided into warring clans that fight for territory. When allied, they form a single legion that can flatten nearly anything in its way. They are led by Boss Hogger Kingsbane. The Worgen - vile, monstrous wolf-like humanoids with an unmatched bloodlust and killer instinct. Immensely strong and incredible hunters, they often make excellent scouts, berserkers, and well-rounded warriors. They are highly animalistic, and have little remorse for any of their unfortunate victims. They are led by Sorceress Lyn. The Naga/Saurok - serpentine, marine reptilian humanoids, these vile and sadistic beasts rise out of their undersea habitat to invade the lands of the free peoples of Heraklon. They are mindlessly hateful, cruel, and animalistic. They are intelligent, but choose to live lives of plunder, destruction, and death. They vary in size from man-height to twice that size. The largest of all their race is their leader, Vordraka the Deep-Sea Nightmare. Among their forces are the Naga and Murlocs. The Tauren - a race of huge, powerful bull-like bipeds with a strict code of honor and an talent for war. They are spiritual; believing in nature spirits, ancestors, and the laws of land. With armor, they are a force to be reckoned with, a group of them being nearly unstoppable. They are immensely strong, and even a single enraged tauren is enough to flatten nearly any foe. They are fearsome with weapons, indeed one of the most dangerous races of the Horde. They are led by Urgaron Wartotem. The Kobolds - a reclusive race of rodent-like humanoids who primarily serve as miners, scouts, and occasionally mages. They provide the Horde with raw materials that the Goblins purchase and convert into useful things. The kobolds are typically cowardly, hiding in their holes until they are forced to fight or cornered, where they will fight with high tenacity and violence. In numbers, they are truly fearsome and deadly. They have no real leader. 'The Sheng Zhao - '(see full article) a caste of pandaren warrior-monks that broke off from the Alliance of Order in service to the great monk Master Li Kang. They are among the strongest, smartest, and most agile, and faster than any faction in the Horde. Their armor bears strong resemblance to the chosen outfit of Li Kang, following on his hat and armor layout. However, their armor is more detailed, with their standard color scheme being crimson and gold. Category:Factions